Living In The Shadows
by anti-thule
Summary: AU. Growing up in the shadow of Will Potter, 'The Boy Who Lived' was never easy for Harry. Living with parents who neglected him while doting on his brother was far too much. FIC UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1

Beginnings

The Potters were your average wizarding family. James Potter was the heir to a noble pure-blood line. He was well liked by most that met him and held few prejudices except, of course, those held by most in the wizarding world; that elves, centaurs, merpeople, werewolves, vampires, muggles (non-magic humans), and pretty much every other sentient and non-sentient creatures were inferior to wizards. At school he was a notorious prankster and show-off always fussing his jet black hair to appear as though he had just got off the Quidditch pitch. While towards the end of his and Lily's sixth year his rather large ego was ever so slightly deflated when they started dating on a regular basis.

Lily Potter was a muggle-born witch, sometimes referred to as mudbloods as a derogatory term. While in school at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she was considered brilliant and always remained at the top of her classes. She easily made prefect along with James' friend, Remus Lupin, in their fifth year. After dating for three years Lily tied the knot with James in June of '80. Thirteen months later she gave birth to a healthy pair of fraternal twins.

Harold and William Potter, otherwise known as Harry and Will, were your average twins in that they did everything together. Luckily for them they were fraternal not identical. So people didn't get them confused with one another, nor were they humiliated with identical clothes. Harry had the softer, more feminine features of his mother promising a beautiful figure in his later life. He had his fathers pitch colored hair and shocking blue eyes inherited from his grandfather William. Will on the other hand had a squared, masculine cut to his face, promising to become a ruggedly handsome young man. He had auburn hair which came from some far removed relative somewhere along the genetic line. Both brothers were already showing signs of advanced intelligence, walking at 13 months and having a wide variety of language at there young age near Halloween.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wormtail cringed before a pair of crimson slitted eyes perched on a dark throne. He would have turned tail and ran had not the terrible set of eyes held him paralyzed like prey before the snake.

"Tell me, why should I let a rat like your self live?" queried the pale 'man' in a distinct hiss to his vioce.

"Master, I have news of the Potters m-m'lord," stuterd Wormtail.

"And why should I take the word of a traitor seriously?"

"I-I-I w-would never lie to one so powerful. N-never to the Dark Lord."

"_Crucio_"

"AAHHHHHH!"

The smell of urine filled the air as Wormtail slowly stopped twitching on the stone floor.

"I know, do not think to lie to me. Your mind is not but an open tome to me. Now leave me to my own devices."

Wormtail and several Death Eaters left the torch lit dungeon leaving Voldemort to ponder the contents of the Prophecy Severus over herd. With a decision made, the room echoed with a gunshot and Tom Riddle nowhere to be seen.

A/N: This is my first fic so please be kind? I'll only respond to a few reviews so don't expect an answer. I'll most likely update every few days depending on my work load. I expect second chap done by 8/29. Also a beta reader would be nice. TTFN ( no I'm straight and male, just a little random)


	2. Chapter 2

New Life: Part One

A shaft of light pierced the oppressive gloom of the small chamber, illuminating the lone ten year old occupant of the four poster bed. The child calmly lying on the blue comforter had long, sleek black hair falling just past his shoulders and was often seen tied back by a black thong. He had a thin, graceful face with high cheekbones, a slender nose, and slightly wide set eyes giving him an exotic, almost elfish look. To top this he had a wiry build and was somewhat on the short side for his age. The only thing marring this otherwise elfish look was a black clothe patch, covering his right eye.

'Master Harry,' stammered Bob, one of the family house elves. 'Your mother says you need to awaken.'

A single, luminescent blue eye snapped open.

'Tell my mother I will be down in half an hour for breakfast,' he rapped out in an eerie monotone.

'Right away, Master,' and with a small snap Bob was gone.

Harry slowly started his morning routine, walking into the private bath and turning the tap to a warm temperature on the shower head. While in the shower he managed to wash his face and hair without ever removing, or even getting his eye patch wet, demonstrating years of experience in the matter. Harry made quick work of brushing his teeth and drying off. Walking over to his wardrobe he picked out slim black pants, a white French button up shirt with silver cufflinks, buttons, and a thin silver chain at the throat. Proceeding to tie his hair back with his standard leather thong, he made his way down the west wing of the house to the main stairway. Turning into a side door off the foyer lead to the small kitchenette where the family ate personal meals.

The sight that greeted Harry was one of a seemingly normal family. Lily was cooking on the stove, never getting over her muggle-born upbringing, looking as though the years after Hogwarts hadn't affected her at all. James was sitting at the table reading the Daily Prophet. Though not immediately noticeable, his years as an Auror gave a smattering of grey to his hair. Finally, Will Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, came striding in with the arrogance and assurance that came from years of bathing in the spotlight of the wizarding worlds affection. He was slightly tall for his age, with a sturdy, almost chubby build. His hair had a short sports cut, adding to his already rugged look. His most prominent feature was the pentagram shaped burn scar over his left temple, 'a sign of protection,' claimed the press.

'Harry, next time we say come down, you _will_ come down immediately. Is that understood?' Was Harry's stern greeting from his father, who never quite knew how to act towards his second son.

'Yes father,' came the stiff reply.

The rest of the family, excluding Harry, talked animatedly about when Will's Hogwarts letter would arrive and the resulting trip to Diagon Alley. As usual, the conversation quickly turned to Quality Quidditch Supplies and the new broom they had just released, the _Nimbus 2000_. Harry snorted quietly in contempt. "Trust them to turn to such a brutal sport," he thought.

Just then a barn owl started tapping on the window pane.

'I'll get it,' said Will, as he darted for the window latch. He hastily took the top letter from the owl, flinging the others to the floor in his excitement. Tearing through the envelope Will's eyes darted across the parchment before quickly falling in sadness.

'What's wrong, honey?' queried a concerned Lily.

'I-It's nothing,' stuttered Will.

A concerned James snatched the letter from his sons hands and was about to start frantically reading when he saw the grin flickering across his sons face.

'You scamp!' yelled James, while tackling Will to the ground as he started viscously tickling his son while Lily laughed at their antics.

During this whole episode Harry had purposefully walked over to the small stack of letters on the floor. Picking them up he shuffled through them, looking at the senders; Beuxbatons, Durmstrang, Salem Institute, Eagle Rock Academy, the Vatican Order of Witchcraft, Hogwarts, and several others from all around the world. Harry felt numb at the sheer _number_ of the school acceptance letters. "Why do they all want me?" he pondered.

'What do you have there, pup?' asked Remus Lupin, just as he entered the Potter mansion from the kitchen door.

'Oh, some acceptance letters from a few schools. I don't know why there are so many,' Harry responded with a slight tone of affection.

Remus Lupin, former Marauder and werewolf, was the only one who truly knew Harry. While Harry usually received a small amount of money or other oddities for the holidays (when they remembered), Remus, despite his rather short income, had always known exactly what Harry wanted or needed. The two of them would often be seen walking through the woods on the Potter estates (sometimes leaving the grounds for more rural areas). In short, he was Harry's most prominent father figure.

He was also the only one who knew his secret.

'Beuxbatons, Rock Eagle… hell, this ones written in Cambodian. So which are you planning to attend?'

'What's the question?' said James from his position on the floor. 'Of course he's going to Hogwarts.'

'I don't know… Some of these schools are said to be quite good,' Harry observed. 'Rock Eagle Academy has a alchemy professor who studied under Nicholas Flamel, Salem has classes in natural magic, and the Vatican teaches some of the best Defence against the Dark Arts as well as ritual magic.' Harry could not help but feel a slight sense of excitment at the prospect of escaping his brothers' spotlight.

'No,' James stated flatly. 'You will be going to Hogwarts ands that's final.'

'Now James, don't you think you're being a little inflexible?' asked Remus.

'Don't you "now James" me, Remus. _I_ am Harry's father, and as such you have no say in how he is raised, despite what you may think,' James said coldly.

'What do you mean 'Harry's father'? Since when have you _ever_ been a father to him? When was the last time you had a civil conversation with him? Did you ever teach him to ride a broom? What does he like to do in his spare time? Does he like classical, The Weird Sisters, or muggle music? When was the last time you were truly a father to him, James?' said a livid werewolf as his anger winded down.

'Who are you to question me in my own house?' bellowed James. 'What right do you have to question my actions? You, standing there in tattered robes, who can't have any children of his own. A _werewolf_! Less than human, the _bane_ of the wizarding world. Who are you to question _my_ actions? Take the dark _freak_, his eye should have warned us long ago he was nothing but trouble with his queer notions of equality,' spitting out the last part.

Remus stood there in shock before realisation of what James had said came crashing over him like a breaking wave. In the next instant a deathly calm washed over him, and his eyes flashed amber.

'So, that is it. You are willing to throw years of friendship down the drain… and for what? This false sense of importance bestowed upon you by Will's adoring public? You are truly willing to throw away a son who has done not but think beyond the racial barriers of a fearful populace. Very well, Harry, gather your things. We are leaving. And James, if you contact me for any other reason than a full apology, I _will_ report some of your dealings, and _interesting_ abilities, to the Ministry, _Prongs_,' Remus finished with that same dead voice.

By then Harry had gathered his few personal effects into his trunk and was quietly standing at Remus's side, silently awaiting their departure.

'Come pup, let's leave these _people_.'

With this last statement, Harry walked out of his old life and into the sunrise.

AN/ Sorry for the wait. I would have updated sooner but I kept trying to write a Volde attack but it never sounded quite right. Also my younger sister wouldn't stop hovering over my shoulder. I promise a new chapter as soon as I get it beta read.


	3. Chapter 3

New Life: Part two

A sprawling oak forest lay before them, ancient, wise, feral, and deadly. This forest had no sense of order. It promised naught but chaos, the thing of life. The vast expanse gave one a chaotic calm, defying the minds concept of right and wrong. There were no such luxuries as Dark and Light, Good and Evil, leaving the essence of what it meant to live. The forest stripped you of humanity, of moral, and identity. Naught but your soul could exist in such a place. It was home and that was all that mattered.

A luxury he never had, a home. Yes the Potters had fed him, yes they housed him, no they never beat him, but nor did they love him. He was always the outcast. At parties he was left in the corner. During Christmas he sat at the back of the room, sorting out the sickles he received from the trinkets, only truly thanking Remus for some oddity. When not being ignored he was being reprimanded for some slight fault. While glad he wasn't abused, he almost wished for beatings, for anything to show that they knew he was more than some article of furniture. But they had not thought of him as such since that night.

Flashback

'Lily!' cried out James in a have of confusion.

'I'm here James,' responded Lily as she dug through the rubble in a panic to find her children, 'quick, help me find the kids.'

James' mind kicked into overdrive at the thought of Will and Harry. Upturning a burning beam he found the twins cradle, runes glowing, protecting them from the fire and debris.

'Lily, they're over here,' he said while scooping them out of the crib.

Lily scrambled across the debris and gently lifted Harry from James' arms noticing the strange mark on Will's face.

'Lily, what do you think happened?'

'I don't know. I was running up the stairs and had reached their room when he hit me with the Devil's Dream curse.' She shuddered at the memory.

'James, look!' whispered Lily urgently.

There on the ground lay the smoldering corpse of the most feared man in all of Europe, Tom Riddle, a.k.a. Lord Voldemort.

'Honey do you think…' she said gesturing towards the pentagram on Will's head.

'There is no other explanation. We need to contact Dumbledore immediately.'

James made his way to the fireplace, which had thankfully not collapsed, and found the remnants of the floo pot.

'Hogwarts School, Headmasters Office.'

'James what can I do for you my boy?'

'Dumbledore, it was Voldemort, he came and attacked Will, but it didn't work and he's dead and will has a scar in the shape of a pentagram, the house is gone and-'

'James! Get a hold of yourself! If you would step away I will step through. OK?'

'Yes, come through.'

With the flaring of the fire Dumbledore stepped through the fire. If one were to summarize his appearance it would have to be Merlin-ish. The elderly man stood at 6'8, towering above the potter family. His robes were a deep, midnight purple with silver threads showing at random intervals, giving it the appearance of the night sky. Perched upon his long, thin nose, were a pair of half-moon spectacles. To top off the grandfatherly look he had a long white beard tucked into his belt. This look was carefully cultivated to give the man your complete confidence, a confidence poorly placed.

His piercing gaze swept across the wreckage before sweeping through the house, distributing calming potions, contacting the press, casting spells on the pentagram mark, and setting up the Potters and, more importantly, Will as the Light Sides poster family. For there was no doubt in his mind that Voldemort would return, and when he did he would have Will as the perfect tool.

'Lily, James, you need to understand, Voldemort was not fully defeated, he was too inhuman to die simply from a rebounded curse. Will will have to be trained to defeat him when he does return, for mark my words, he will.'

The Potters gave a nod, realization dawning on them as to what would need to be done.

Gunshots rang throughout the street as Aurors, Obliviaters, the Minister, the press, and other various officials apperated into Godric's Hollow. The ministry employees got to work, casting wards, fixing memories, cleaning up the house, and running around like headless chickens. Whereas the press and minister bombarded the Potters and Dumbledore like chattering old ladies.

'SILENCE! Now, gather round and I'll give a brief description of the nights events.' Dumbledore stated in a calm, even voice, which demanded obedience. 'Now on this night the Potters were betrayed to Voldemort,' a shudder swept through the crowd, 'he proceeded to incapacitate James through the use of the Crutacious Curse. Lily, attempting to save her son, was hit with the Devil's Dream Curse. Proceeding to the child's room, he attempted to use the Killing Curse upon the Potters son. The curse was miraculously rebounded upon Voldemort, effectively destroying him.' Taking Will from James' arms he lifted him before the crowd. 'I give you Will Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived!'

Two Months Later

'James I'm worried about Harry, he still won't open his eye. Do you think something happened to him that night?' Lily asked James in a worried tone.

'I'm sure he's just fine. Look, Will, who was the one attacked, is just fine. But, if it will make you feel better, Dumbledore is coming over for dinner, and I'm sure he could look at it.'

'OK but I still don't think it's normal.'

Ten minutes after their conversation Dumbledore knocked on the door before entering the Potters apartment in a flourish of robes.

'James, Lily I have good news. Construction of the new Family Mansion is complete.'

'That's great news Dumbledore, Lily and I are thrilled to be back in a real house and not this cramped apartment, right honey?'

'That is nice dear, but I'm worried about Harry hear. He hasn't opened his right eye in two months. I'm worried that he might be blind or worse.' Lily said slightly stressed.

'Will's brother? He was there when it happened right? Then I suppose it could be an injury from the debris or magical backlash. A simple diagnostic spell should tell us if there is any damage.' Dumbledore responded while drawing his wand.

A flat beam of light was emitted from the tip of his wand. Slowly moving it towards Harry's eye level the light flashed red before disappearing in a shower of sparks.

'What does it mean?' asked a concerned Lily.

'… It means something is interfering with my spell.'

Throughout the long night all manner of diagnostic spells were attempted from the weak to the powerful. Eventually Dumbledore started trying other spells such as color changing spells and glamours. What at first been a simple worry became a full blown panic for Lily as she became convinced something was wrong with her second child. In an attempt to calm Lily Dumbledore cast the final spell of the night. A revealing spell which twisted the magic of an object or person, forcing it/them to show their true form, a spell which bordered on the Dark Arts.

The helpless child twisted and strained against his mothers arms in pain. Fear swept through Lily as his small form writhed in agony. His left eye rolled as though possessed. His lips parted in a scream which defied sound and his hair moved to an invisible wind. The room darkened into void. A wind which felt but left no evidence of its passage flung Dumbledore and James, who was holding Will, away from Harry. From within the chaos an infant's eye snapped open.

An/ Review and you shall receive. Any guesses as to his eye? Cliffs are fun. What makes it even better is that it will last for several chapters


	4. Chapter 4

Living In The Shadows: A New Life And Old Memories

Remus gripped Harry's shoulder in a comforting grip before silently leading him down a path as it twisted down the side of the valley. Tall trees of all kinds, both magical and mundane, stood silent witness to the solemn procession. Each step into the forest made Harry feel lighter, as if a great weight was lifted from his soul. Memories of his past flashed through his mind before slipping away like sand through his fingers, leaving a clean base from which to build a new life, a new identity.

Flash

Lily felt guilt at her actions. She knew what she was doing. She understood what the consequences would be. She knew she should do it differently. But knowing what you should do and actually doing it were to different things. However she couldn't help herself. Her own child frightened her. How was a mother to care for her child when she was terrified of him?

He was constantly in a state of fear and depression, bordering on madness. No mother had ever had to deal with an infant whose mental state rested on a razor blade. Who were they to judge her actions? They never dealt with a child who awoke at odd hours in the night in a blind panic. They never felt the terror of being helpless before their own child as his magic lashed out in a desperate attempt to alleviate him from imagined demons of his mind.

In desperation they had searched out specialists who dealt with children's psychology. When they had been unable to find a source of their child's madness, they had broadened their search and called specialists, healers, and anyone they thought could help, from curse breakers to exorcists. None had helped and all made it worse. In a last attempt they had visited the Potter ancestral vault, were many relics of power were kept.

In spite of common knowledge, the Potter Family had not always been the heroes of the Light. It was in a book from one of these stray Potters that they found a Dark book on binding. It was from this book that Harry's eye patch and room were created. The patch utilized ancient runs to suffocate the power that they were designated to. His room was more of a cell as it had powerful wards of suppression, ones so strong that not even his voice was heard outside them.

She knew what the consequences may be; for she knew to hide a problem would only make it worse in the long run. She knew they had made a poor choice, but it was the only one she could see. That was the last night she cried for her son. It was the last night she could bring herself to care for her son.

UnFlash

As memories fell away from his conscious mind, he turned to Remus as he finally took notice of his surroundings.

'Remus, where are we? This is not your usual house.'

'Ah, well you see, this is actually the ancestral home of the Lupin's. Where we usually go is just a small cottage that I prefer to use, as it is much easier to ward smaller things as is more suited for a bachelor living alone. However, in light of current events, I thought it pertinent to move to a larger house.' Remus replied in his even voice.

'That's not quit what I ment. I had in mind the forest.'

'Yes, this is a rather unique place. You see, in the history of my family we have widely remained Natural.'

'That means what exactly?'

'It means that we have vastly believed in the ways of Nature and Balance and Choice. In Nature there is Life and Death. By sparing the doe the wolf dies. All things work as such. There cannot be Free Will without choice. If the Dark won, all would be Death and Free Will gone. If the Light were to suffocate the Dark, all would be Life and once again Free Will has gone. You cannot take the good without the bad. All Life needs Balance. For what is the Balance of Life, but Death?'

Flash

Seven year old Harry and Will were walking through the gardens of the Potter mansion. Nearing a piece of Griffin statuary, they heard a frightened squeak. Looking towards the base of the statue they spotted a small mouse being cornered by a garden snake.

'Harry! We have to save the mouse before the snake eats it.' Whined a concerned Will.

'Why?'

'Cause it will die if we don't.'

'But what about the snake, what if it's hungry?'

'But Daddy said that snakes are evil.' Will whined once again.

'Maybe not all snakes are bad though.'

'No! Daddy said all snakes are evil!'

And before Harry could react, Will had picked up a rock and threw it at the snakes head. The garden snake died almost instantly.

As a tear slipped down his face Harry darted forward and ran off with the snake's body. Some way down the path he walked off a ways and made a small hole in the soft dirt. As he placed a rock over the spot, he silently vowed to never take an unnecessary life.

'Those of the Light often create the Dark in their fear of the unknown. My family has strived to create that concept in our forest. A place that is Nature's rule.'

The trek continued in quite as they drank in the fierce beauty of the timeless forest. They slowly neared a structure, for it could not be called anything else. It appeared as though Nature itself had come together to make this structure of sorts. You could not distinguish between where the structure ended and nature began. No, not a structure, a home, his home. With a burst of magic the two walked into Harry's home. For the first time he truly felt home.

In their wake a black piece of cloth lay on the ground, glowing runes fading.

A/N: I'm back. I happen to have a very good excuse by the way. No wait reason, yes a reason. Any ways I didn't want to be the cliché Potters are the Dursleys. Also I had my wisdom teeth pulled, then, when I was starting to feel better I had a bad reaction to the amoxicillin I was taking and missed even more school. All of this being right before Mid-Terms. I hope to update next weekend. See you then.


End file.
